teen_titansfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Старфайр
Старфайер является инопланетянкой с далекой планеты Тамаран, а также одной из пятёрки Teen Titans. История Персонажа thumb|left|216px|A young Starfire with her family. Старфайер родилась и выросла на далёкой планете Тамаран, прибыв на Землю присоединилась к Юным Титанам. Тамаранцы эмоциональная раса кто видит чувство в виде силы дисков к их существованию.На самом деле, их эмоции это топливо их естественных способностей к полету.Потому как из этого, Старфаер является по существу в ,большинство чувствительных членов в команде Титанов. Старфаер была на попечении как ребенок Galfore,которая впервые появилась в невесте. Cемья Старфайер как мы знаем явлется в серии ее старшая сестра Блекфайер .Позже в шуточном Teen Titans Go,показали что она также имеет брата Wildfire, который был отослан Gordanians когда атаковали Tamaran,и ее родители умерли от горя. Как в качестве раба Блекфайер к Gordanians она должна принести мир в истерзаной войне Tamaran. Старфайер пришла на Землю как Koriand'r, иностранец принцесса транспортируемые в изгнании,в качестве раба Цитадели. Благодаря врожденным силам она освободилась от брига на борту коробля Gordanian который приземлился в Джамп-Сити. В то время как при попытки освободить себя от наручников, она в конечном итоге разрушая здания и автомобили, работает с четырьми молодыми подростками с которыми она позже борется с преступнастью . Рейвен предполагает что в борьбе не может быть ответа , и только затем Робин обратил внимание на наручники. Робин успакаявая загадачную девушку снял ей наручники После этого она схватила и поцеловала его чтобы выучить английский язык, и предупредила его чтобы оставил ее в покое если они не хотят быть уничтожены. (Это падает в соответствии с тем как Тамарианцы выучивают язык через контакт для губ.) А потом Киборг сказал что она знает как оставить след . После освобождения она искала еду в форме попкорна и конфет на местном магазине видео. Будучи отслеженной титанами, она воссоединилась с ними и отбили волну Gordanians которая была послана чтобы вернуть ее. Разгневанная на лорда Trogaar's обещание уничтожить Джамп-Сити ,она накричала на Робина,напомнив что она сказала оставить ее в покое. Они спорили, но ситуация было вскоре обезврежена когда они извинились друг перед другом,и было принято решение работать в команде чтобы спасти город от Gordanians' оружия частиц. Пять подростков основал потом команду Юные Титаны после того как спасли город. Внешность Старфайер является довольно красивой девушкой. Её глаза, волосы, кожа и снаряжение выглядят очень красочно по сравнению с Рейвен. У нее длинные огненно-рыжие волосы до талии и короткая, чуть завитая на концах, чёлка. Она имеет небольшие брови и большие зелёные глаза, со светло-зелёной склерой. Старфайер высокая, стройная девушка со светло-оранжевой кожей. Её костюм в основном фиолетового цвета, также она носит пояс, нарукавники и обруч на груди состоящие из серебряных пластин. На ней надета короткая безрукавка, показывающая её живот, фиолетовая мини-юбка и высокие сапоги до бёдер. В Тамаране она имеет инопланетную физиологию, у нее появляется длинный, фиолетовый язык и девять желудков, вероятно, для хранения пищи во время скудных времён. Личность Старфайер весёлая, наивная и несколько неуверенная в себе девушка, но её наивность нельзя считать за глупость. Она инопланетянка, поэтому Земля и земные обычаи ей в новинку. (Например, она не понимала что мальчик имел в виду когда он спросил была ли она "на сцене" когда она на вечеринке и заявила, что она запуталась я не знала что мы должны были принести лопаты." ) Это приводит к путанице для нее и других таких как пить горчицу как напиток.Она принимает дружбу очень серьезно, и легко огорчена когда другие, особенно ее друзья сорятся.Старфаер возмущена да точки ее товарищей по команде оказания давления когда она считает что они не заботятся о компании. Она возможна самый социальный из титанов регулярно медитируя с Рейвен или поднятие тяжестей с Киборгом. Прежде всего она хочет дружить со всеми. Она также настаивает на обмене ее собственные обычаи с другими членами команды( Например обеспечивая корону сырого мяса на день рожденья)но как правило обижается когда они не понимают. Предположительно потому что английский язык не является ее первым языком Старфайер говорит без сокращений и идиомы. thumb|left|Starfire watching fireworks in aweЛичность Старфайер резко изменилась с 1-ой встречи с Титанами. Она продемонстрировала свою мощь и силу когда она сбежала с корабля. В то время как другие видели разгул разрушения без причины Рейвен видела как она пытается освободится от наручников . Как уже упоминалось выше Tamaraneans изучают язык через контакт для губ она уходит от него с предупреждением чтобы оставил в покое она улетает хорошо зная что за ней охотятся Gordanians Она боролась с четырьмя молодыми подростками ее личность резко успакоилась и в конце концов она попросила прощение за ущерб причененый во время ее побега. Это изменение в поведении предпологает что у нее на самом деле в глубине души был дружелюбно-отзывчивый характер. Неосторожное поведение проявляться в начале эпизода может оказать некоторое недоверие . Это также доказывает что Старфайер когда настало время не боится "ударить прикладом". В то время как он наивна она чрезвычайно восприимчива. В то время зная что Робин и Слейд были подобные личности она отказывалась верить что он ушел к Слейду. Позже она заявляет что она не может жить в мире где они должны бороться показывая что она ценит своих друзей Старфаер заботится каждым из ее друзей но есть один человек которого она любит больше чем друг и это Робин. Там были намеки на то что они похожи друг на друга (Дата с судьбой сестры и многожильного) но Робин и Старфаер признали свои чувства друг к другу в фильме Юные Титаны происшествие в Токио где они разделяют некоторые из них дуг с другом и попытались дважды поцеловаться . Фильм закончился тем что Робин и Старфаер наконец показали свои чувства друг к другу и наконец общий реальный поцелуй. Отношения thumb|Starfire in the episode [[Date with Destiny.]] Робин Робин очень сильно влюблён в Старфаер,и Старфайер с Робином очень хорошо ладят. Она довольно красивая девушка, поэтому мальчики иногда заигрывают с ней "Betrothed" Робин чрезвычайно встревожен когда Старфайр должна была выйти замуж за того кого она не знает. В том же эпизоде когда Старфаер по ошибке приняла что выйдет замуж за красивого тамарианца реакция Робина показало большое неодобрение и комичную ревность .Робин и другие титаны узнают больше и Робин поднимается на болкон к Старфаер чтобы уговорить не жениться Later in the episode, before leaving Tamaran, Starfire's last words were, "...I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth," as she surrenders the crown of Tamaran and walks side by side with Robin back to Earth. There are also other big hints throughout the show that they like one another, such as when Robin fights and easily defeats the other Titans like Slade commands him to, but when Starfire is the last one, he refuses to strike her down. In this time, Starfire was also the only Titan he had spoken to. Also, in For Real, ''Control Freak jealously claims "She's too good for Robin, he'll never appreciate her!" to which Mas y Menos (who also have crushes on Starfire) agree. Also there are many times when Robin saves her from falling or being hit by something, or Starfire grabs him and flies away with him they save each other from small things all the time that are not much thought of but if not for the other they would probably be dead. Throughout the series there have been crucial moments to the growing bond between Starfire and Robin. Starfire often gets extremely jealous when other girls flirt with Robin, such as Blackfire and Kitten. "Sisters""Date with Destiny" When Mad Mod is explaining to Starfire why her starbolts aren't working, Robin becomes protective of her and tells Mad Mod to get away from her."Mad Mod" In the episode "Troq" when Cyborg tells Robin about what Val-Yor is calling her he gets very upset. In The End - Part 2 when Starfire was fighting her Nega self she kept telling Starfire when the fight was over Robin would be all hers which shows that Starfire has strong feelings towards Robin. In Snowblind when Starfire leaves by herself Robin yells her name, but she ignores him. Later, before she collapses in the snow, she weakly murmurs "Robin...". While Starfire is missing, Robin is by their broken-down ship. Raven tells him Starfire can take care of herself, and Robin replies, "That doesn't mean I can't worry." When they find her at Redstar's home, Starfire runs to hug Robin before looking to see the rest of her friends. ''Snowblind 200px|thumb|Robin and Starfire's first real kissIn the movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo, Robin becomes jealous after Starfire kisses a boy to learn Japanese. When they are on the rooftop of a building, they discuss the topic and its uses on Tamaran and Earth. When they are about to kiss, Robin states that they can be nothing more than heroes since he is too focused on his mission. This greatly upsets Starfire and she flies away crying, later on when Starfire is watching a robot window display she runs into a little girl who tries to comfort her but she says she's fine but when the girl turns away Starfire then starts to admit why she is sad and she goes so far as to admit that ever since the day she met Robin she had feelings for him when Starfire starts to say that maybe she and Robin are just heroes and nothing more the little girl gives her a hopeful smile and Starfire finally realises that she and Robin are something more and knows that he feels it too and that he's just scared to admit it. After Starfire saves Robin, they share another tender moment and they attempt to kiss again, but Beast Boy and the other Titans barge in on them. When they defeat Commander Daizo, Robin then tries to reveal his true and strong romantic feelings for Starfire but getting the message she silences him by simply saying "Robin stop talking" and they finally share their real kiss. In the end, Robin and Starfire are seen holding hands and become a couple. Рейвен thumb|left|Raven and Starfire meditating togetherРейвен не брала такую симпатию когда она присоединилась к команде . Это было то же самое для Старфаер. Она действительно никогда не понимает Рейвен и никогда ей не нравилась. Старфаер приняла тот факт что она ни когда не пробовала проводить с ней время. Старфаер непонималала Рейвен пока они случайно не поменялись телами наконец Рейвен научилась уважать Старфаер и ее оптимизма а Старфаер ее мрачность .Switched После этого Рейвен и Старфаер медитировали вместе и они тусуются когда мальчики вместе. Иногда если Старфайр беспокоится о девушке она разговаривает с ней. One thing the two have in common is that they both fawned over Aqualad together.Deep Six In some battles, Starfire and Raven combine their powers. They do this again to stop the Brotherhood of Evil.Titans TogetherEvery Dog Has His Day Despite their rocky start at the beginning and their different traits, the girls have become close friends. Бист Бой Just as Cyborg serves as an older brother to Starfire, Beast Boy tends to act as her younger brother. He sometimes oversteps himself by taking his pranks too far and being insensitive about matters that are serious to Starfire, but the two are very close and trust each other in battle. Beast Boy has learned good things from Starfire. One time, BB plans to get the dirt on Cyborg for pranking him, by throwing an oil balloon in Cyborg's face. When the balloon accidentally hits Starfire, an angry Starfire chooses to ignore BB. They soon reunite. BB realizes that Star taught him to be a good person.Forces of Nature Starfire laughs at all of Beast Boy's jokes, even though they aren't funny and she doesn't get most of them, but they remain family, and Starfire is the first person of choice Beast Boy would entrust a very delicate secret to. Beast Boy also trusts Starfire enough to help hide his secret pet Silkie from the other Titans, and it is during this episode she forms her maternal bond to Silkie.Can I Keep Him? Блэкфайр thumb|left|Starfire and Blackfire fighting for the Crown. Blackfire, Starfire's older sister, hates Starfire due to the fact that Starfire dethroned her on Tamaran, and left the crown to Galfore (her adoptive father). Blackfire always challenged her to fights and believes herself to be better than Starfire in everything, yet Starfire has defeated her several times. After that, she was sent into exile. Yet Starfire, being the forgiving person that she is, always seems willing to make peace with her older sister no matter how many times Blackfire has wronged her. Blackfire hired Madame Rouge to kill Starfire by masquerading as their long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. This attack ultimately failed and Starfire finally snapped. Deeply, emotionally hurt that Blackfire resorted to staging their lost brother's "return" for the mere sake of revenge, Starfire went to Blackfire's prison and declared that Blackfire was no longer her older sister, and vows that she will find her long-lost younger brother, Wildfire. Терра thumb|Starfire hugging Terra When they first met, Starfire became friend's with Terra, similarly to Beast Boy, and would often compete with him to hang out with or hug Terra. Starfire suddenly becomes hurt and angry after Terra betrays them to Slade, and blames herself when she allows Terra to trick her into believing that she is hurt, and thus allowing Terra to have a slight advantage. Starfire attempts to drop all remorse for Terra when Terra knocks her off a cliff with a boulder, but still shows concern for her after she flees a fight with the Titans, stating "she seems quite scared". But this may be a slight victory statement. Finally, when Terra overcomes her devotion to Slade and destroys him in molten lava, but subsequently turns to stone while trying to stop a volcano from erupting, Starfire is saddened, but proud of Terra's heroic sacrifice. She brings flowers to Terra's memorial/grave. Like the other Titans, Starfire is confused about whether or not Terra has truly returned. Red X thumb|left|Red X trying to flirt with Starfire Red X has shown an interest in Starfire, seeing as he flirted with her briefly during their fight. He had called her "cutie" and implied that they should go out. Starfire rejects him however, by blasting him with her bright green-colored laser eye beams. Red X doesn't seem to be bothered by this however. Сила и Способности Starfire, although sweet, caring, and forgiving, can be a fierce fighter as shown in many episodes. She usually shows her true capabilities when angered or when one of her friends are in danger. Starfire's abilities and powers are directly controlled by her emotional state; to use them she must consciously access a given emotion. To fly she must feel "unbridled joy", to throw bright green-colored starbolts she must feel "righteous fury", and to utilize her superhuman strength she must feel "boundless confidence". thumb|180px|Starfire's bright green-colored Starbolt *'Flight': Starfire (as well as other Tamaraneans) can fly under her own power, without the aid of wings or any other applications. In space, this flight can achieve speeds much faster than light. It is said that this is used by great happiness. *'Bright-Green Energy Projection': Starfire can project bright green glowing energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of pure bright green energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. The amount of pure energy she can produce at one time can extend to enormous proportions,The End Part 1 she creates the largest starbolt seen in the series. After going through thumb|180px|Starfire's extremely strong and powerful bright green-colored starbolt blastthe Tamaranean version of puberty (referred to as the "Transformation"), she gained the power to channel the energy through her eyes as green beams. This is largely reserved as a surprise attack, or when her limbs are restrained. **'Bright Green Energy Spheres': On rare occasions, Starfire has been shown to create a complete sphere of energy around her. Whether she can use this as a form of defense, however, is not known. **'Bright Green Energy Explosions': Starfire shows the ability to create a sudden explosion of bright green glowing energy around her, having the immense and highly destructive capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast.Betrayal *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather.Snowblind *'Radiation Immunity': Starfire made a statement that radiation doesn't harm her.Snowblind *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered.Go! *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength and it appears to bethumb|Starfire lifting with one hand only considerably greater than Cyborg's. She could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground.Go! Starfire can also deliver a powerful kick to Cinderblock which forced him to release his grip on her, she also mentioned to the latter of how powerful she can be prior to kicking him.Divide and Conquer *'Language Assimilation': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. It is unknown if Tamaraneans learn any languages at all by regular physical contact other than a kiss. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': During her fight with Robin, after being smashed into a car, she cracked her neck to rid the pain in her back."Go!" *'Immense Agility:' Starfire has shown great agility over the known human standards. Although not as agile as Robin she has shown great agility without any known training. She was seen doing many backflips and back handsprings, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's powerful bolts.Forces of Nature *'Exceptional Fighting and Combat Skills:' Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when she first came to Earth. Слабые стороны *Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. When she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolt energy out of her nose and mouth. *Starfire's powers are based on her emotions, so when she is emotionally confused, her powers are likely to not work properly. For instance, there was a point where she wasn't able to fly.Stranded *Starfire isn't affected by the cold.KoleSnowblind However, Starfire does shiver when it snows, but this is likely due to her unstable and confused emotional state, which undermines her super powers.''How Long is Forever? Появление Прочее * In all her appearances Starfire is animated without a navel, even though her animation sheet shows her with one. * In the episode Mother Mae-Eye, Starfire stated she has 9 stomachs, which may explain why she eats so much. However, this may very well be an exaggerated joke by Starfire. * Her real name (Koriand'r) is said by Galfore in the episode Betrothed when they are yelling at each other in Tamaranean, although it can be hard to catch if you're not specifically listening for it. Примечания Категория:Женщины Категория:Teen Titans Категория:Пришельцы Категория:Полет/Левитация Категория:Главные персонажи